


Cartoons

by ToTheMax



Series: TWDG Rarepairs Week [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Just mark and lee being good dads, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax
Summary: Mark and Lee have another Saturday morning.





	Cartoons

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of rarepairs week..... this prompt was pets/children so i decided to combine the two! Enjoy this disgustingly domestic good shit uwu

A thundering of footsteps coming up and down the stairs was practically part of a Saturday morning in the Everett household. As Lee stirred awake, lifting himself on his elbows, he heard the not-so-quiet giggling of his daughter and their cul-de-sac neighbors as they plowed down the stairs.

“Your daughter’s awake,” Mark tiredly mumbled, muffled by his pillow. His arm reached out and lightly patted Lee’s shoulder encouragingly, trying to get him to get up.

Lee groaned, settling himself back onto his pillow. “Before nine, she’s your daughter,” he replied, the slightest hints of a smile on his face.

“Nahh, c’mon.” Mark nudged his shoulder. “Go see who she brought over. Gotta know how much cleanup we gotta prepare for.”

Lee laughed this time, and sat up. “How about we see who she brought over because we support her social life and want to do what’s best for her?”

Mark hummed. “Yeah, that too, I guess.” He gave Lee a thumbs up. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Lee rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, but not before leaning down to peck Mark on the cheek. “Morning, hun.”

“Mm-hmm, good morning.” 

Mark smiled at him, and then hiked the blankets up to his shoulders to fall asleep again. Lee stood off the bed, and tugged a shirt from the floor over his head, wiping the sleep out of his face. He was as quiet as he could be reaching into his drawers for a pair of sweatpants, and then he was out their door.

The TV was on downstairs, and he could already hear bowls of cereal being poured, and low talking. As he descended down the stairs, he saw the pattering of a pair of feet run into the living room. In the kitchen, the cabinets were open and a bowl of Reese's Puffs was sitting open on the counter.

“Morning, kids,” he greeted, looking into the living room at the teenagers taking up all the room on the couch.

Clementine whipped her head around, and smiled. “Morning, Lee. I brought Vi, Louis and Aasim over. I hpe that’s okay.”

“We’re trying to catch the next episode of Steven Universe, Mister E,” Louis added, spooning cereal into his mouth. “Surely you can understand?”

  
“More like  _ you  _ are, and you dragged me along,” Violet corrected, but she didn’t seem annoyed in the slightest, happily cuddled up next to Clementine.

“As if you’d ever pass up a chance to go over to Clem’s house,” Louis shot back with a grin that made Violet’s cheek tint pink.

Lee smiled and nodded at the group. “It’s fine.” His gaze travelled to the open box of cereal. “Just remember to clean up after yourself next time, okay?”

“My bad,” Louis said, quickly swallowing his mouthful. He waved his apology towards Lee, but then turned back to the TV, in conversation with Aasim.

“How’s school going, Violet?” Lee called from the kitchen, deciding to clean up the kids’ mess himself and let them enjoy their Saturday morning TV. Violet had taken many weeks off of school recently, and the last thing Clementine told him was that she was far behind and buried in make-up work.

“Going better now,” Violet replied; Lee had to strain to hear her soft voice. Maybe he was getting used to Louis’s loud chatter. “Clem’s been helping me out a lot. The most I need to do is some Algebra worksheets.”

Lee smiled, setting the cereal box back with the others. “Well,I’m glad you two are genuinely doing homework up there.” He could hear Clementine’s groan from there, and he chuckled. “You know I’m kidding, Clem.” He wandered out of the kitchen to the living room, looking at the TV which was currently in the middle of an episode of some cartoon with bears. 

“How about we make a bet?” Aasim suddenly asked, turning to the rest of his friends. “If I was right, I’ll be in the mascot suit after the game next Friday. If I’m wrong, Louis has to do it.”

“Woah, what?” Lee took his seat on the recliner next to the couch, by Aasim. “What are we betting on?”

“Steven Universe theory,” Violet said with a scoff. “They’ve been at it all morning..”

“I have this theory that White Pearl was actually Pink Diamond’s Pearl,” Aasim said, excitedly shifting in his seat. “And they got switched around somehow. That’s why White Pearl has her gem on her stomach! Like Pink Diamond!”

“And I say that theory’s bogus,” Louis said. “That’s just what they want you to think. Plus, how would a White Pearl belong to a Pink Diamond?”

Lee just nodded, too tired to even comprehend what he was talking about. He hadn’t even seen the show, he just knew that Clementine watched it with Louis and Aasim. He closed his eyes and just faced the TV, letting them go at it as long as they didn’t get too loud. It wasn’t an ill-tempered debate; if anything they were just two friends talking about a show they liked. Clementine and Violet seemed to be the only ones watching whatever was on TV.

After a few more minutes of kindhearted bickering, footsteps sounded down the stairs, and Mark appeared downstairs, clad in a gray robe. “I thought I heard more than two voices,” he said, still clearly tired. Lee couldn’t help but smile at his messy-hair-and-crooked-glasses early morning look. He stood from his recliner, heading into the kitchen behind him.

“Look who’s finally awake,” Lee said hugging him around the waist from behind and sneaking a kiss into his hair. “Is she your daughter now?”

“Oh please,” Mark said with a raspy chuckle. “I haven't had my coffee yet.” He took two mugs from the cabinet, turning the coffee maker on. “What are they talking about in there?”

“Something about diamonds and pearls.” Lee leaned against the counter, watching Mark as he worked. 

“Like, Pokemon?”

Lee sighed with an eye roll and a smirk. “Mark, you're the only one in this house that knows what a Pokemon is.”

“What other diamond and pearl is there?” Mark grinned back at him, leaning on the counter beside him as the coffee started to brew. “At any rate, at least Clem's having fun.”

“The moment of truth!” Louis's voice crowed from the living room. “I'm telling you, you're wearing that sweaty fursuit Friday!”

“He's eccentric, huh?” Mark murmured, hanging his head with a smirk. “Never seen Clem with someone so loud.”

“Moving to Ericson High was a good change,” Lee agreed. “She's really gotten out of her shell from when she was at NFM.”

Mark's smirk grew into a nice smile, the scent of coffee starting to waft through the air. “So… we're raising her right?”

Lee had to chuckle. “It's been eight years, and you just figured that out?”

Mark leaned into his side, letting out his own laugh. “Just double checking.” He sighed contentedly when Lee set his arm around his shoulders. 

They stood in silence for a while, drinking in the warm sunlight and the smell of coffee and each other. Mark only moved when the coffee maker beepedbeeped, and he pulled himself away from Lee to get some coffee, only partially listening to the excited chatter from the living room, Louis egging on most of the conversation. 

_ “HA!”  _ Aasim shouted from the living room, making Mark startle and drop his mug, which clattered but didn’t break on the counter. “See!? Told you!”

“Hey!” Lee called, stepping back from the counter to look into the living room. “Keep it down, alright?”

“Sorry!” Clementine quipped, raising her hand with a small wave. “Jeez, Aasim!” She turned her attention back to the kitchen. “Did anything break in there?”

“No, we’re good,” Mark said, “Just don’t go yelling at nine in the morning, and we’ll be fine.” He righted his mug with a sigh, taking his glasses off to rub his face. Lee came up to him and took his mug, deciding to pour the coffee for him. “Can’t blame ‘em,” he said after a second, when their conversation returned at a much more acceptable level for the morning. “I remember being tha excited about my shows back then.”

Lee hummed and nodded, pouring his own mug of coffee, side-eyeing Mark as he went into the fridge to grab the milk to add to his coffee. “For me, it was always finding the secrets in video games.”

Mark chuckled, pouring some milk into his mug and taking a spoon out of the drawer nearby to stir it in. “You have no idea how much I tried to do that stupid glitch in Pokemon. The one that completely breaks the game?”

“You  _ still  _ try to do that,” Lee corrected teasingly, “Don’t think I haven’t seen your Gameboy on your nightstand.” He laughed and shied away when Mark swatted at his arm.

“Says the guy that stays up all night reading biographies from the fifties!”

“It’s a class project!”

“Yeah-- for the  _ class _ , not the teacher!”

“Hey-- Lee? Mark?” Clementine came into the kitchen, an excited tone buzzing through her. “Violet, Brody and the twins are going out for burgers tonight. Can I go? It’s gonna be like a girl’s night thing.”

Mark set his hand on his hip, lifting his mug to his mouth as he took a fake-contemplative sip. “I dunno, ask your mom.”

Clementine grinned and dropped her hands to her sides, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, okay,  _ dads _ .”

“Sure you can,” Lee said with a glowing smile, “Just be back by ten o'clock, okay?”

“Ten o’clock,” Clementine repeated with a nod.

“You need any money for it?” Mark asked, starting out of the kitchen towards their table. 

“Maybe,” Clementine replied, “We’re going to the arcade place downtown.”

Mark made his own laugh, turning towards his daughter. “Oh-ho, yeah. we can get you some for tokens for the arcade, and maybe for your own food--”

“Oh, Minnie’s paying for the food, dinner’s on her.”

“We’ll still get you some pocket change,” Lee promised. 

Clementine smiled and came up to both of them, enveloping them in a group hug. “Thanks, dads!”

“Don’t beat my high score in Dig-Dug,” Mark called as she scampered back into the living room, jumping over the back of the couch to get in her spot again which earned a peal of laughter from Violet. “As if kids these days even  _ play _ Dig-Dug.”

“You’d be surprised,” Lee said, sipping from his coffee once more as he took a seat at the table, Mark sitting across from him. Finally, they were ready to wake up for the day.

The kids left some time after the cartoon they were watching ended to go to baseball practice-- or go home, in Louis and Violet’s case-- leaving Mark and Lee alone at home. It was a rather common occurrence that Clementine would be out with friends over the weekend ever since she transferred to Ericson High, but they didn’t mind. As long as their daughter wasn’t doing anything too crazy, they could give her a fairly late curfew and let her just be a teenager.

By the afternoon, Lee had gotten properly dressed to go shopping for a few things, and as he got into the car he felt his phone buzz. It was a text from Clementine. Attached to it was a picture of a very large dog that Lee recognized.

_ Clementine: Marlon says he wants to put Rosie up for adoption, but he wants to see if anyone around wants her first _

_ Clementine: I think you know what I’m gonna ask _

Lee started to type, but saw another text from her pop up

_ Clementine: please? _

He smirked and typed back.

_ Lee: She’ll be all your responsibility. Feeding, watering, taking out for walks, the whole nine yards _

_ Clementine: I PROMISE I’ll take care of her _

_ Clementine: I’ll even buy dog food if I have to _

_ Clementine: pleeeeeeeeeease??? With like the worlds biggest cherry on top???? _

_ Lee: Okay, yes, we can have her. _

_ Lee: just know that I’m counting on you being responsible. _

_ Clementine: THANK YOU I LOVE YOU _

_ Clementine: ILL TAKE CARE OF HER SO GOOD U HAVE NO IDEA _

_ Lee: I know you will. _

_ Lee: Love you too _

He made a mental note to pick up dog food on his way to the store. 


End file.
